Data storage tape cartridges are commonly used for storage and distribution of information for subsequent retrieval and use. Data storage tape cartridges generally include a housing, a tape reel rotatably disposed within the housing, and a length of magnetic storage tape wound around the tape reel. As such, data may be read from or written to the magnetic storage tape by a magnetic read/write head of a tape drive system. Data storage tape cartridges may include a dual tape reel configuration where interaction between the magnetic storage tape and the read/write head takes place within or very near the housing, or a single tape reel configuration where interaction between the magnetic storage tape and the read/write head takes place away from the housing.
During handling and/or use of a data storage tape cartridge, static electricity may build up as a static charge within the cartridge. As such, the static charge of the cartridge may damage data on the magnetic storage tape and/or attract debris such as dust or other particles to the cartridge including the magnetic storage tape. In addition, when the data storage tape cartridge is moved into and/or out of a tape drive system, the static charge may be imparted to the tape drive, thereby possibly damaging the tape drive.
Existing cartridges have included housings formed of insulative materials which, unfortunately, retain static charges and conductive materials which discharge static charges, often at an extremely high voltage which itself may be damaging to the cartridge or the tape drive system. For example, one type of data storage tape cartridge such as a 3570-type tape cartridge produced by Imation Corp. of Oakdale, Minn. includes a housing formed of a material which is conductive, such as a carbon-filled resin. During molding, however, conductivity of the material is affected, thereby resulting in a varying surface resistivity throughout different areas of the housing.
One direction of advancement in data storage tape cartridges includes increasing storage capacity of the cartridge. Storage capacity may be increased, for example, by increasing tape length within the cartridge. As tape length increases, however, the potential for static build-up also increases since the total surface area of tape within the cartridge increases. Another direction of advancement in data storage tape cartridges includes increasing recording density of the magnetic storage tape. Recording density may be increased, for example, by reducing magnetic particle size and increasing magnetic saturation levels of the magnetic storage tape. With increased recording density, however, the magnetic storage tape is more susceptible to potential damage from a static charge.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a data storage tape cartridge which dissipates static charge in the cartridge.